The Neverending Story (Sonic Style)
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: This is a Sonic version of "The Neverending Story". Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A young yellow two-tailed fox named Miles Prower, or as Tails as everybody called him, woke up with a small gasp, he had apparently had another dream about his mom, Rosemary. He gets up, turns off his lamp, and sits on the edge of the bed, looking sad. He is sad, because his mother had died a long time ago.

We cut to Amadeus, Tails' father, coming downstairs to the kitchen, and going into the fridge, and we move to the side to see Tails again, trying to open a jar of jelly. His father sees him.

"Morning, Miles." He said with a smile.

"Morning, dad." Tails grunted, trying to open the jar of jelly and his hand hurts, causing him to let go.

Amadeus walks over, and gives him a hand, opening the jar for him and handing it back.

Tails gives him a smile as in 'Thanks', and then puts the jelly on his peanut buttered bread for his lunch for school.

He pauses as his dad makes a drink in a blender. "I had another dream, dad...about mom." He said.

Amadues nods slowly and says, "I understand, son. But we have to get on with things, right?"

Tails nodded with a slight, "Uh-huh."

Amadues blends his drink and then as he's pouring it, he says, "Miles, we each have our own responsebilites. We can't let mom's death be an excuse for not getting the ol' job done, right?"

"That's right." Tails nodded slightly. He puts his now made sandwhich in his ziplock bag, putting it in his lunchbox as Amadeus sits beside him.

"Son, I think it's time you and I had a little talk." He said, and Tails nodded 'sure'.

"I got a call from your art teacher yesterday." Amadeus said. "She said your drawing of five F-16 jets was very well done."

"I know, she liked it better than everyone else's drawings." Tails nodded. "She told me planes were her favorite flying machines."

"She also says that you've been writing some great stories about your favorite pokemons and stuff, too." Amadeus said.

"Yeah, I know." Tails said. "She likes me very much."

"She sure does, Miles, my son." Amadues said, patting his back, which Tails smiled at widely, and he smiled back.

"Also, son, I just want to say that, you're old enough to pull your head out of the clouds, and start keeping both feet on the ground, okay?" Amadeus asked.

Tails nodded. "Alright."

"And stop day dreaming, and start facing your problems, alright, buddy?" He asked.

"Okay, dad." Tails nodded again.

Amadues smiled and ruffled Tails' hair again.

"Great." He said. "I think we've had a nice talk, we should have more."

He then gets up, and said as he walked off, "I'll see ya later, son. Don't be late for school again."

"But, yesterday I wasn't." Tails said to Amadeus as he walked off. Tails then turned back, finished packing his stuff, and left for school.

It cuts to the city, and we see 3 kids, a red female vixen named Fiona, a green hedgehog named Scourge, and a pink hedgehog named Rosy, standing together and talking, and they see Tails and laugh.

"Hey, it's the weirdo." Fiona laughed, and they get in his way.

"Hey weirdo, got any cash for us today?" Scourge asked.

They look at each other and chuckle evily.

Tails, not knowing what to do, turns and runs as fast as he can, but they follow.

"Let's get him!" Fiona said as they ran after him.

"Yeah!" Rosy said as well.

Tails runs down an alley and they follow as Scourge said, "You're dead, twerp!"

No matter how hard Tails tried to run, he couldn't escape the bullies. They were getting nearer, and nearer, catching up with him...

"You can't get away, you brat!" Scourge yelled.

"You're dead, chicken!" Fiona yelled.

"We're gonna get you!" Rosy yelled.

And then they got him! Scourge grabbed him by the skin of his neck, preventing him from going any further, and restrains him.

"Where's your money, man?" Scourge growled, and they started searching him.

"I don't have any, you idiots!" Tails growled back, trying get loose.

"No money? Momma's little boy's holding out on us!" Rosy said, and they got to a nearby dumpster.

"If ya ain't got no money on ya, you go in the garbage can!" Fiona laughed. Rosy opened it and Scourge and Fiona push him in together.

"No!" Tails screamed as they pushed him in, and Rosy slammed it shut with a laugh. "Yeah! Alright! Way to go, guys!"

As they walk off, Fiona chuckled evily, "Maybe the chicken can lay an egg in there!" They laugh with her.

Tails pokes his head out and gives them a death glare as they walk away.

Tails gets out, and enters the street, brushing garbage off himself. "I hate those 3 idiots..." He muttered to himself.

They see him, and Fiona asked, "Hey, twerp! Who said you could get outta the garbage? Get back in there!"

"No way! Never!" Tails said with a glare.

They smile at each other and start towards him.

"No way!" Tails yelled as he ran off again.

"Where do you think you're going, whimp!?" Scourge yelled and they ran after him.

Tails ducks inside a book store, and closes the door, watching through the window as they run by.

"Where'd he go!?" Fiona yelled.

"He went that way!" Scourge said, as they ran by.

"Which way!?" Rosy yelled.

"That way!" Scourge said, and they were gone.

Tails leaned against the door and sighed in relief, satisfied that he had lost them.

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Get outta here! I don't like kids." The voice said.

Tails went to where the voice came from, and it turns out be a mustache guy, in a big red suit, black pants, and wearing some glasses of some kind, reading a big brown book. His name was Eggman, Dr Eggman.

He turns and sees Tails. "Are you still here? Didn't you hear what I said, boy?"

"I was..." Tails tried to explain while pointing at the door, but couldn't find his answer.

"You're hidng, aren't you?" Eggman asked.

"No, I was just-" Tails tried to explain again.

"The video arcade is down the street, here we just sell small rectangular objects, they're called books. On your way now, please." Eggman said.

"I know books!" Tails said, a bit annoyed with him. "I have 186 of them at home."

"Aah, Comic Books." Eggman thought.

"No, i've read Treasure Island, Star Wars, Megaman, Power Rangers, Jets And Planes, Walking With Dinosaurs, 2008 Gamers Edition-" Tails said, and then Eggman cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, clam down, kid." Eggman said. Tails calmed down. "Who are you running away form, kiddo?"

"Uhh..." Tails said, crossing his arms. "Just some kids from school."

"Why?" Eggman asked.

"They wanna throw me in the garbage." Tails said, still a bit angry from when they did earlier.

"Why don't you give em' a good punch in the stomach, eh?" Eggman suggest with a smirk.

"Well...i don't know, sir." Tails said. "I could get in big trouble at school for it."

Eggman then went back to his book, and Tails got intrested in it.

"What's that book about?" Tails asked, pointing to it.

Eggman turned back to him and said, "Oh, this is something...special."

Tails walked closer and said, "Well, what is it?"

"Look, your books are safe." Eggman said. "By reading them, you get to become, Luke Skywalker, and the Red Power Ranger."

"But that's what I like about em'." Tails said.

"Yes," Eggman nodded. "But afterwards, you get to be a little boy again."

"Sorry sir, but I don't understand what you're talking about." Tails said, confuesed.

"Listen," Eggman motioned him to come closer, and he did. "Have you even been Luke Skywalker, trying to defeat Darth Vader in Cloud City?"

"Yes," Tails nodded.

"Weren't you afraid you wouldn't defeat him?" Eggman asked.

Tails shrugged it off. "But's only a story."

"That's what i'm talking about." Eggman said. "The ones you read are safe." He turned back to his book.

"And that one isn't?" Tails asked, still intrested in it.

"Don't worry about, kid." Eggman said.

"B-But you just said it was-" Tails spoke, but the phone ringing cut him off.

Eggman covers the book and said, "Forget about it. This book is not for you."

He gets up and answers the phone while Tails uncovers the book and looks at it. It is title "The Neverending Story".

As Eggman hangs up the phone, Tails grabs the book and runs out the door as fast as he can, and doesn't look back once.

Eggman sees him leave, and nods with a smile, happy to have gotten rid of the kid, and when he looks down at his desk, he sees a note.

It reads "Don't worry, i'll return your book".

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

We cut to Tails inside the schoo, running down the hall, the book inside his backpack. He stops in front of the door of his class, but hesitates to go in. He stands on a box, and peeks in the small rectangular window.

He sees that the class has already started on an important math test, his seat is the only empty in the entire room.

"The math test, oh, no..." Tails whispered.

Tails runs to the attic, grabbing the key, opening and closing the door when he goes in, but comes back out briefly, taking the key out, and closing the door again.

Inside the attic, Tails looks around for a moment, then pulls out an old gym matt. He sits on it, and takes out book out of his bag.

He pauses, and thinks for a moment. He then opens the book and begins reading as his voice narrates.

"It was midnight in the howling forest. The wind whistled through the tops of the agent trees. Suddenly something enormous crashed and slithered through the dark woods..."

It cuts to the story of something slithering through the woods.

We then seen something else, a red racecar, named Lightning Mcqueen, drinking fuel from a can, when he hears the noise and stops drinking.

"What's that noise?" He wondered.

His friend Sonic, a blue hedgehog, eating some fruit, sitting by him, hears it as well, standing up and looking around. "I don't know, pal..."

A few feet from them, is a Zubat sleeping upside down, and on the ground next to him, appears a young prince named Vegeta, wearing a blue suit and armor.

The noise was getting closer. "What's that?" Vegeta asked Sonic.

They see a rock like snake coming their way, fast.

Lightning gasps, and Sonic does as well, and as it comes closer, Lightning shouts, "Hit the deck!"

Just when it looks like they're going to get hit, the rock like snake stops quickly.

Sonic comes out from behind Lightning, and looks up at the snake thing, as well as Vegeta, but Zubat continues to snooze.

"Wow..." Lightning said, surprised at it's size.

It was an Onix, a rock eating pokemon rock snake.

It spoke to them. "Excuse me, would it be alright if I joined you this evening?"

Sonic and Lightning looked at each other, and then Sonic said, "Sure, man."

"You see, i've been traveling all day." Onix said.

He then looked down and saw a bunch of rocks. "Aha! Hahahaha!" He laughed. "Now I see why you picked this camp."

He lowers his tail, and pulls out a big rock, looking at it and sniffing it.

"A delicous looking limestone rock." He sniffed it. "Nice bouquet, must be a real vintage here."

Vegeta chukled and said, "Yes, you're right. Those delicous rocks are the reason we camped here, alright?"

He then goes to Lightning and Sonic and asks them, "Is it... a nutcase?"

"No, he's a Onix, a rock eater." Lightning said, which Sonic nodded at.

"Oh, a rock eater..." Vegeta said, but then shouts, "A rock eater!?"

Onix bites into the rock, and bits of it rain down at Sonic, Lightning, and Vegeta.

"Look out!" Sonic yelled.

"Whoa!" Vegeta yepled, a rock narrowly missing.

One rock lands right on Lighting's head, who yelps, "Yowch!"

"Whoops, sorry." Onix said.

Sonic runs to his aid and asks, "You alright, pal?"

Lightning shakes it off with a groan. "Ughh...i'm fine."

Onix burps loud, and they look at him.

"Oh, pardon me." He apologized, and then rubbed his stomach with his tail. "That was limestone. with a dash of quartz. Very tasty. Where I come from in the north we used to have exquisite gourmet rocks, only now...now they're all gone."

"I know how it happened." Vegeta said, eating a fresh apple Sonic gave to him.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Onix said.

"Oh, heck now." Vegeta laughed in doubt.

"I think I know what it was. Tell us more." Sonic said.

"Yeah!" Lightning agreed.

"Near my home, there used to be a beautiful lake, but then...then...it was gone." Onix said.

"Did the lake...dry up?" Lightning asked.

"No, it just wasn't there anymore. Nothing was there anymore. Not even a dried up lake." Onix said.

"A hole?" Sonic asked.

"A hole would be something. No, it was nothing." Onix said. "And it got bigger, and bigger. First there was not lake anymore, and then finally...no rocks." He finishes the rock, some of it landing near Vegeta, who jumps up with a yelp. He goes to Sonic.

"If he keeps stuffing his face like that, soon there won't be any rocks here, either." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! This could be serious!" Sonic said. "Onix, what you have told us is also happening where I live in the west! A strange sort of Nothing is destroying everything!"

"Yes, we Saiyans live in the south, and it's there too!" Vegeta said.

"And it's also happeing up in the north east where us cars live!" Lightning added.

"So it's...it's...not just in our part of Fantaisa." Onix said.

"Maybe...it's already everywhere." Vegeta thought. "Maybe our whole land is in danger! What can we do?"

"My Onixs are sending me to the Ivory Tower, to the Empress for help." Onix said.

"We are on the same mission!" Sonic said. "After all, if the Empress can't save us, who could?"

"Then why are we all just hanging around here, instead of taking off for the Ivory Tower?" Vegeta asked.

"Right! What are we waiting for?" Sonic said.

"Yes, yes. Let's go now." Onix said.

Vegeta went to Zubat. "Hey, wake up, Zubat!"

Sonic gets onto Lightning's roof. "Start that boost engine up, buddy!"

"You got it!" Lightning said, reaving his engine loud and long, getting his turbo powered up.

"We can't just hang around here!" Vegeta said to Zubat, and said into his ear, "Wake up, dad gum it!"

The bat wakes up, scaring Vegeta onto his rear. "Augh! Stupid bat!"

"We...We can't wait for a car." Onix said to Sonic. "Can I carry you?"

"Don't worry! It's a racecar!" Sonic said, giving feeding Lightning a can of turbo fuel, and getting back onto his roof.

"Oh..." Onix said. "But we can't even wait for a racecar."

Lightning takes off almost as fast as Sonic, with Sonic on top, hanging on. "Way past cool!" Sonic shouted.

"Hey, it really is a racear." Onix said, watching Lightning take off really fast.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was flying with his bat, his bat wearing some swing like stick, and hanging onto it as his bat flew.

"And nobody gives a hoot about me and my stupid bat." He muttered.

As he followed Sonic and Lightning, Onix looked down and thought for a moment.

"Maybe i'll take a few of this yummy limestone rocks, eh for the road." He then was about to grab some with his tail, when he looks up and sees something.

"On, no..." He gasped. It was the nothning. Trees started falling and breaking. "The nothing!"

He slithers through the woods as fast as he can.

In the sky, Vegeta and his bat are fyling towards the Ivory Tower. Vegeta sees it.

"Look! There it is." Vegeta pointed. "The heart of Fantaisa."

Meanwhile, on the ground, Lighnting stops just a few yards from the Ivory Tower, and Sonic gets off just as Onix catches up and sees it, too.

"Wow..." Lightning said, amazed at how cool it looked.

"It's so beautiful..." Sonic said as well.

"I never knew it was that beautiful..." Onix sighed at the sight of it.

Zubat has fallen asleep in the sky, and Vegeta gets agitated.

"Stay awake!" Vegeta said, and elbowed him in the stomach, waking him up. "I told you to stay awake!"

As they reach the top, Vegeta said, "The home of the Empress. She's our only hope."

They reach a top with two holes in it, and Vegeta peeks through one, while Zubat peeks through the other upside down.

We see a bunch of different friends in front of a King Bee, there are pokemons, digimons, even robots and others.

King Bee walks up and says, "Friends, I know why you are all here. The nothing...is destroying our world. I also know that you have come to beseech the Empress for help."

Everyone nodded 'yes we did'.

"But I...I have terrible news." King Bee said. "The Empress herself as he become deathly ill. There seems to be a mysterious link between her illness and the nothing. She is dying. So she cannot save us..."

Everyone gaspes in shock.

"But there just might be one chance!" King Bee said hopefully. "The plains people who hunt the Bouffalant have among them a great warrior and he alone has a chance to fight the nothing and save us. He is our only hope. His name...is Silver."

We cut back to Tails in the attic, who looks up in surprise. He looks at the back of his backpack with a picture of a while hedgehog on it, hunting a Pokemon Buffalo, and then smiles widely.

"Silver..." He whispered to himself, and went back to reading, his voice narrating again.

"The Empress had already sent for the great warrior. When he finally appeared on the terrace of the Ivory Tower, he carried with him the hopes of all Fantasia." Tails narrated. It was a young white hedgehog, with a bow and arrows on his back.

"A little boy..." Tails said.

King Bee said, "I'm sorry, but this is not the time nor place for children. I must ask you to leave."

"If you don't want me here, you shouldn't have sent for me." The hedgehog said.

"It was not you we sent for, we wanted Silver." King Bee said.

"I am Silver." The now no longer unkown hedgehog said, and King Bee laughed.

"Not 'Silver the child', 'Silver the warrior'." King Bee said.

"I'm the only silver of the plains people." Silver said, "But i'll be happy to leave."

Turning around, Silver starts to walk down the stairs.

"No wait!" King Bee said, and Silver turned back around. "Come back, please."

Silver walks back up and King Bee said, "If you really are the Silver we sent for, you would be willing to go on a quest?"

"Yes of course, what kind of a quest?" Silver asked.

"Find a cure for the Empress." King Bee said, " And to save our world. No one can give you any advice except this, you must go alone and you must leave all your weapons behind. It will be very dangerous."

"Is there any chance of a sucess?" Silver asked.

"I do not know." King Bee said. "But if you fail, the Empress will surely die and our whole world will be destroyed."

Silver then takes off his bow and arrows, putting them aside.

"When do I begin?" Silver asked, and everyone cheered for him, including Vegeta and his bat nearby.

"Now, and you must hurry Silver. The nothing grows stronger everyday." King Bee said, and signaled him to come closer.

He takes out and puts a strange medal thing on his chest.

"The Auryn..." Vegeta gasped.

Tails looks at the front of the book, and sees it's the same as the Symbol on the book.

King Bee said, "He who wears the Auryn speaks for the Empress. It will guide and protect you."

Silver is then seen riding on his pokemon horse, Rapidash.

We then cut to a dark cave in a dark stormy forest, it zooms in as Tails narrates again.

"At the same time, elsewhere of Fantasia, a creature of darkness also began his quest." Tails narrated.

We see two big green eyes in the cave, and lightning flashes, revealing it to be Werehog, a werewolf hedgehog, and it charges out into the unkwon, following Silver and Rapidash's trail.

We cut to Silver sleeping under a tree, and his horse standing nearby. Tails narrates again as Rapidash walks over to Silver.

"They had been traveling aimlessly for almost a week, but they could not find a cure for the Empress." Tails narrated. "Neither Silver or his horse, Rapidash, had the vaguest suspicion that the creature of darkness, the Werehog, was already tracking them down."

He nuzzles Silver, waking him. "What is it, Rapidash? Is it time to go arleady?" He then realizes it's not that, and hugs him saying, "Oh, I know what you want, it's time to eat, don't you think?" He gets up to get his food out of his pack on Rpidash's back. "Good idea, boy!"

"No, it's a great idea!" Tails said with a laugh, and takes out his lunch he made this morning, and starts to eat his sandwhich, but after two bites, he stops. "No, not too much. We still have a long way to go."

He saves it, and goes back to reading. We see Silver ride his horse through mountains, crystal areas, and many more.

Meanwhile, Werehog reaches the spot where Silver was sleeping before, and is enraged when he sees him gone. He snarls.

Silver and Rapidash were now in a deep muddy swamp, looking for the someone.

Silver and Rapidash had searched the Silver Mountains, the Desert of Shattered Hopes, and the Crystal Towers without success." Tails narrated. "And so, there was only one chance left. To find Golem, the ancient one, the wisest being in Fantasia whos home was the Shell Mountain somewhere in the deadly Swamps of Sadness."

Silver jumps off of Rapidash and starts pulling him gently through the swamp. "Come on, buddy. Yeah, atta boy!"

"Everyone knew that whoever let the sadness overtake him or her, would sink into the swamp." Tails narrated.

Rapidash suddenly stops, and stands as still as a rock. Silver tries to help him move, but he won't budge.

"C'mon, Rapidash. What's wrong?" Silver asked and pulled again. "Come on, buddy! What's the matter? Hehe, I understand. It's too difficult for you."

Silver notices something bad, Rpidash is sinking!

"Rapidash, you're sinking!" Silver screamed. "C'mon! Turn around! You have to, now!" Silver tries to pull him again. "C'mon! RAPIDASH! Fight against the sadness, Rapidash!"

Rpidash still stays where he is, sinking inch by inch, up to his head.

Silver goes to him and kneels in front of his head which is al lthat's left aboe the surface. He pleads with tears.

"Rapidash, please." He said with tears. "You're letting the sadness of the swamps get to you. You have to try, you have to care. For me. You're my friend, I love you."

He tries to pull again, but Rapidash still won't bude, and is now up to his chin. Silver splashes and yelles.

"RAPIDASH! Stupid horse!" Silver screamed. "You gotta move or you'll die! Move, please! I won't give up! Don't quit! Rapidash! Please!"

It fades to Silver sitting on a log, and crying, as he looks where Rapidash had once been. His horse was gone, dead, gone forever. He continued to cry.

Tails is crying too, feeling very sad for the loss of his horse. He blew his nose with a cloth, and then turns the page with a sniffle. "...*sniff*...Poor Rapidash..." He cried.

It then cuts to Silver walking through the swamps, and he sees the mountain he was looking for.

"The Shell Mountain..." Silver gaspes.

Tails looked up and said, "Golem, the Acient one..."

Silver climbs up the hill, and looks around for a moment. He then calls out.

"Golem!" He called out. "Golem! Where are you?"

The hill starts rising, and Silver hangs onto a tree on the hill, but loses his grip, and falls down, hurting his right shoulder, he slides to the bottom and goes to a tree, climbing it as the hill stops rising, and a turtle head comes out of the hole in the hill.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Tails screams, his scream echoing, and Silver and Golem look around. Tails gaspes at this and said, "But that's impossible...they couldn't have heard me."

Silver then asked, "Are you Golem, the Acient one?"

Golem yawns and says, "Not that it matters, but yes."

"Please help me, Golem." Silver said, showing him the Auryn. "Do you recognize this?"

"Well..." Golem said. "We haven't seen the Auryn in a long time."

"We?" Silver asked. "Is there someone else here, too?"

"We haven't spoken to anyone else, for thousands of years." Golem said, "So we started talking to ourselves." Golem suddenly sneezes, blowing Silver out of the tree.

"Whoa!" Silver screamed, and he hit the ground. He climbs back up the tree.

"Golem, I bring terrible news!" Silver said as he got up to the top again, "Did you know that the Empress is very ill?!"

"Not that it matters, but yes." Golem said. "Actually, we don't care."

"If I don't save her, she'll die!" Silver yelled at Golem. "There's a terrible nothing sweeping over the land! Don't you even care abut that!?"

"We don't even care." Golem said. "Wether or not, we care."

Golem is about to sneeze again, and Silver hangs onto the tree, and asks, "Do you have a cold?"

"No, we're allergic...to youth..." Golem sneezes, but Silver keesp his ground.

"You know how I can help the Emrpess, don't you?" Silver asked.

"Not that it matters, but yes." Golem said.

"If you don't tell me and the nothing keeps coming, you'll die, too! Both of you!" Silver yelled.

"Die...? That at least would be something." Golem said, and was about to sneeze again, and Silver hangs on again.

Golem manages to fight off the sneeze for a moment, but looked like he could sneeze any moment.

Silver relaxs his grip and says, "Please help me, you said you knew the-" Golem sneezes again, knocking Silver out of the tree a second time, he climbs back up.

"We're tired of sneezing, go away. Nothing matters." Golem said.

"That's not true!" Silver yelled. "If it didn't really matter, and then you'd tell me!"

"Hahahaha!" Golem laughed. "Clever boy..."

"Tell me, please!" Silver yelled hard.

"We don't know." Golem said. "But you can ask the Southern Oracle."

"How can I get there?" Silver asked.

"You can't. It's 10,000 miles away." Golem said.

"But that's so far away." Silver said sadly.

"Exactly." Golem said. "Forget it, give up." Golem then went back into his hill, and it went back underground.

The school bell is heard ringing, and Tails exits the attic to see everyone leaving. He then goes back up as all the lights turn off, making the school dark, only being lit up by lightning.

Tails grabs his things and is about to leave, but comes back.

"No...Silver wouldn't quit now." Tails said, and went back towards the matt. A loud thunder boom startles him into falling on his rear, and a wolf head from a festival falls in front of him.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Tails screamed in terror, and it cuts back to the story, Werehog slowly gaining on Silver.

Silver is nearly gone into the swamp, the same way as his horse was, and he sees the sky light orange, and a Lugia pokemon coming for him.

"Hang on!" The Lugia called.

Werehog is less than 50 yards from Silver. Silver grabs onto Lugia's arm and is lifted up into the air just as Werehog reaches him, narrowly missing his feet by 3 inches.

Lugia carries Silver to safety.

Tails falls onto his back with a relieved sigh, relieved that Silver escaped Werehog and the swamps. "Oh, boy..." He sighed, and got up, going back to reading.

"After days and nights of unconsciousness, Silver slowly opened his eyes and found himself in strange surroundings. He was clean and his wounds were dressed." Tails narrated.

Silver was being held against the sleeping Lugia, and saw his wounded shoulder covered in some green bandage.

He then lifts Lugia's paw off him, and Lugia opens one eye for a second, and then closes it again.

Silver gets up and walks away from him, and turns back for a second. "Whew." Silver said in relief. But as he runs off, Lugia speaks.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked.

Silver turned back around and said, "I was...um...I was trying to-"

"Sneak away?" Lugia asked.

"Yeah." Silver said. "I mean, no! no."

'I like children." Lugia said.

"For breakfast?" Silver asked, thinking he wanted to eat him.

"Ahahahaha!" Lugia laughed. "Never. I'm a luck pokemon. My name is Lugia."

"And my name is-" Silver said, and Lugia finished it.

"Silver, and you're on a quest." Lugia said.

"How do you know?" Silver asked.

"You were unconscious, and you talked in your sleep." Lugia laughed.

Silver knelt in front of him as Lugia continued. "So little fella, you're on your way to the Southern Oracle?"

"Yes, but it's hopless! I'll never get there." Silver said, looking down.

"I wouldn't really say that, pal." Lugia smiled.

"You know how to get there?" Silver asked.

"Of course I do." Lugia said. "It's right around the corner."

"How'd all of this happen?" Silver asked.

"With luck!" Lugia smiled.

"You already brought me the entire 10,000 miles?" Silver asked.

"No, only 9891." Lugia said.

"You're amazing!" Silver smiled.

"Having a luck pokemon with you is the only way to go on a Quest. Things will work out fine Atreyu. Never give up hope and Good luck will find you." Lugia said.

"It's great to have a friend like you, pal!" Silver smiled.

"You have more than one." Lugia said.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"Look." Lugia pointed with his wing/hand towards a cave like door.

Inside was a french guy named Antoine, and a robotcized bunny, named Bunnie Rabbot.

Lugia nudges Silver from behind, "Go on, buddy."

Silver does, and says to Bunnie and Antoine, "Hi there!"

They see him, and Bunnie goes up to him and says, "How's your shoulder, boy?"

"It's much better, thanks to you, guys." Silver smiled.

"That's good." Bunnie said, she stuck her hand out. "Name's Bunnie Rabbot."

"Please to meet you, Bunnie." Silver said, shaking her hand.

"This is my hudsband, Antoine." Bunnie said as he came up, holding out his hand.

"Hi there, Antoine!" Silver said, shaking his hand too.

"Hi to you, too, buddy!" Antoine said.

"What brings you out this far, pal?" Antoine asked.

"I came here to find the Southern Oracle." Silver said.

"You came to the right place, boy!" Antoine said.

"Follow us!" Bunnie said, leading the way with Antoine behind, and Silver in tow.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Bunnie is turning a handle, a line stuck to it, and a basket on it, which is carrying Antoine, and Silver climbs up.

"I've been studying the Southern Oracle." Antoine said to Silver as he followed, not far away.

"Have you ever been to the Southern Oracle before, Antoine?" Silver asked, keeping up with him.

"No, I haven't." Antoine said. They reach the top, and a far distance, they see 2 golden sphinx statues up ahead.

Antoine ajusted the telescope and said to Silver, "Look through here."

Silver did so and said, "Is that the Southern Orcale?"

"No, it's the first of the two gates you must past through, before you reach the Southern Orcale." Antoine said. "Of course, most people never get that far."

"Why not?" Silver asked.

"The sphinxes' eyes stay closed, until someone who does not feel his own worth tries to pass by." Antoine said, and saw someone heading towards them now. "Ah!" He ajusted the telescope again. "Here comes one that looks fancey."

It's a hedgehog in a gold armor suit on a horse. Antoine again ajusted the telescope. "Let's see what he really thinks of himself. Look, look."

Silver looks through and the hedgehog in armor stops for a moment.

"Go on, scaredy cat! Haha! Oh, go on!" Antoine said.

The hedgehog in armor did so.

"Oh, it's my turn. Let me see." Antoine said, but Silver ignores him.

"He's going on!" Silver smiled. "I think he's gonna make it!"

"The sphinxes' eyes. Are they open or shut? Let me see!" Aontine said.

"They're shut." Silver said. "No, wait! The eyes are opening!"

Just as the armored hedgehoge's horse gets inbetween the sphinxes, they zap him with beams from their eyes, killing him, but the horse manages to run.

"Oh, no!" Antoine cried. He then turned to Silver, "Did he make it? Did he?"

"No..." Silver said.

"Fancey armor won't even help, the sphinxes can see straight into your heart..." Antoine said, but Silver wasn't listening. "Listein white fella, next time let me see what happens! It's my telescope!"

Silver then said with determnation, "I'm gonna try." He then climbed down.

"No! Don't go yet! I haven't told you about the next gate!" Antoine called. "It's even worse than this one! Silver!"

Silver keeps going all the way to the sphinxes and Antoine is scared for him. "He'll never make it! He'll never make it!"

Silver looks between them, before going to the dead armored hedgehog. His face part flies off, revealing his now skeleton face, and Silver jumps back in shock.

He looks between the sphinxes again, starting to doubt himself.

Antoine sees this and calls out, "Don't start to doubt yourself now! Be confident!"

Tails, in the attic, says the same thing, "Be confident! Be confident!"

Silver sees the eyes starting to open.

"Run, Silver! Run!" Tails yelled.

"Run, Silver!" Antoine said as well.

The eyes are now about ready to zap the beams any second, and Silver looks straight ahead, at the other side of the sphinxes.

"Run, now!" Tails yelled loud.

Silver runs through, and the beams miss him by about 1 of 2 inches, and Silver gets up, sighing in relief.

Antoine is so happy for his, he rides the basket back down the line, and falls out at the bottom, chanting, "He made it!" over and over.

Meanwhile, Bunnie is giving Lugia a shot with some orange stuff. As she jabs the needle in, her roars in pain.

"RAAAAUAGGGGH!" Lugia roared from the shot.

"You could use a dose of juicy vitamins too." Bunnie said to him and Antoine comes up.

"He made it! Silver! He made it through the sphinx gate! I always said he could do it!" Antoine said.

"Oh, good! That's awsome! Horray for Silver!" Bunnie said happily.

"I knew he would be safe." Lugia said.

"Nonesense, you don't understand anything!" Antoine said, going up to them. "The worst one is coming up. Next is the magic mirror gate. Silver has to face his true self."

"So what, that won't be too hard for him." Lugia said.

"But that's what they all think!" Antoine said. "But kind people find that they are cruel, brave men discover that they are really cowards. Confronted with their true selves most men run away screaming!"

It cuts to Silver in a very snowy area, and he comes to the magic mirror gate, goes up to it, and sees his reflection.

The reflection slowly morphsi nto Tails in the attic, reading the book, and he looks up, seeing Silver, who stares right back, wide eyed as well as him.

Tails tosses the book aside, and shakes his head, "This is going too far..."

He turns to leave, but looks back at the book and says, "What if they really do know about me in Fantasia?"

He picks up the book, back up and continues to read after lightning some candles.

Silver goes through the mirror gate, and into a blue area, and sees two more sphinxes, but blue this time.

"The Southern Oracle..." Tails said.

Silver walks up to them.

"Don't be afraid. We have been waiting for you." The sphinxes spoke in a lady voice.

"Are you the Southern Oracle?" Silver asked.

"Yes, we are." They replied.

"Then you must know what can save Fantaisa!" Silver said.

"Yes, we do." They said.

"Well, what is it?" Silver asked. "I have to know!"

"The Empress needs a new name," The Southern Oracle said.

"A new name? That's all?" Silver asked. "But that's easy! I can give her any name she wants to have!"

"No one from Fantaisa can do it," The Southern Oracle said. "Only a mobian child can give her this new name."

They start to slowly crumble and Silver said, "A mobian child? Where can I find one?"

"You can only find one beyond the boundaries of Fantaisa." They start to crumble some more.

"If you want to save our world, you must hurry!" They said, crumbling even more. "We don't know how much longer we can withstand the nothing."

They cumble more, and Silver runs off, shouting, "Luiga! Luiga!"

It cuts to Silver riding on Lugia through the sky.

"Hurry Luiga, the nothing's everywhere!" Silver said panickingly.

"Don't worry. We'll reach the boundaries of Fantasia." Luiga said.

"But how can we find a mobian child?" Silver asked.

"With luck!" Lugia laughed.

"Faster, Luiga! Faster!" Silver said. "We have to hurry!"

"Alright, hang on tight!" Lugia said, and went so fast, the wind felt like it was blowing 100 miles per hour.

"Wow!" Silver laughed as they flew. "Yeah!"

Tails is seen looking out the window of the attic, thinking about a name for the Empress.

"What a shame they don't ask me. My mother, she had such a wonderful name." Tails said, and then closed the window, going back to reading the book, putting a blanket over himself.

"On and on they flew until they reached the Sea of Possibilities where they could go no further." Tails narrated.

The nothing is right in front of Silver and Lugia.

"Look, Silver! The nothing!" Lugia said, and he was tossed everywhere in the sky.

Silver loses his grip, and falls off, "Lugia!" Silver cried.

"Silver!" Luiga cried as well.

The attic windows bust open from the wind, and Tails goes up, locking it again, and sighs, but then remembers Silver's fall.

"Oh, no! Silver!" Tails said, and went back to reading the book.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Silver is on a beach as he wakes up, and as he sits up, he finds the auryn is gone, and so is Lugia, he stands up, looks around, and shouts for him.

"Lugia!" He called. "Lugia, where are you!? Lugia!"

Lugia, meanwhile, is looking for Silver as well.

"Silver! Where are you!? Silver!" He called out.

"Luiga!" Silver called out as well, and then cries a bit, leaning against a long rock thing, which turns out to be Onix, and he is sad about something himself.

He shows his tail. "It looks like a good big strong tail, doesn't it? My little friends, Sonic and his race friend Lightning, Vegeta, even the stupid bat, I couldn't hold onto them. The nothing pulled them right out of my tail grip. I failed."

"No you didn't fail, i'm the one who failed," Silver said. "I was the one chosen to stop the nothing." He looks down with tears. "But I lost the auryn, I can't find my luck pokemon, so I won't be able to get beyond the boudraies of Fantaisa..."

"Listen, the nothing will be here any minutes, I will just lay here, and let it take me away too." He then said, "It looks like a good big strong tail, doesn't it?" He then cries and Silver nods yes, crying himself.

We cut to him inside some place with paintings on the wall, showing everything that he had been through, King Bee giving him the auryn, and him talking to Golem, even trying to save his horse Rpidash from sinking.

He then sees a picture of a werewolf hedgehog, and he hears a growl, turning to see the same werewolf that tried to eat him before, in some weird cave, and he knelts in front of him.

"If you come any closer," He snarled. "I will ri you to shreads."

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"I am Werehog, and you, whoever you are, can honor of being my last victium."

"I will not die easily, I am a warrior." Silver said.

"Hah! Brave warrior!" Werehog laughed. "Then fight the nothing."

"But I can't!" Silver said. "I can't get beyond the boundraies of Fantaisa."

Werehog laughed. "Hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny about that?" Silver glared.

"Fantaisa has no boudnraies...Hehehehe!" Werehog laughed and the place shook.

"That's not true!" Silver snapped, "You're lying, Werehog!"

"Foolish boy," Werehog smirked. "Don't you know anything about Fantaisa? It's the world of human fantasy, every part, every creature of it, is a piece of the dreams and hopes of mankind. Therefor, it has no boundaries." The place shakes again for a second.

"But why is Fantaisa dying, then!?" Silver asked.

"Because people had begun to lose their hopes, so the nothing grows stronger." Werehog said.

"What is the nothing?" Silver asked.

"It's the emptiness that's left. It's like a despair, destroying this world. And I have been trying to help it." Werehog said.

"What!? Why would you do that!?" Silver asked, shocked.

"Because people who have no hopes are easy to control," Werehog said. "And whoever has the control...has the power!"

The place shakes again before stopping.

"Who are you really?" Silver snarled, after a long pause.

"I am the servant of the power behind the nothing," Werehog said. "I was sent to kil lthe only one who could have stopped the nothing. I lost him in the Swamps of Sadness. His name...was Silver."

The place shakes yet again, and Silver falls onto his back, and grabs a sharp knife shaped stone, stands up, and yells at Werehog.

"If we're about to die anyway, i'd rather die fighting!" Silver yelled. "Come for me, Werehog! I am Silver!"

Werehog roars at the word Silver and charges at Silver, his claws poised for kill, but gets stabbed in the heart by his sharp stone.

Silver had gotten scratched on his chest in the process, and shoves the dead Werehog onto his back, the stone deep in his chest, blood streaming all over the dead beast.

He runs away and we cut to an underwater thing with Lugia.

Lugia sees the auryn and grabs it, going back to the surface.

Silver is caught in the nothing, and grabs onto a tree, trying to keep from being taken, and calls out.

"Lugia!" He yelled. "Lugia!"

Lugia comes down and grabs him, "Gotcha!" He said.

Tails gasps, and sighs in relief that Silver is alright, and continues to read, the only light being the candles.

Tails narrates, "That was the end of Fantasia. Only a few fragments remained of this once rich and beautiful world had been left by the nothing."

Luiga and Silver fly through what looks like outer space, rocks flying everywhere.

Silver asked, "Good old Lugia, can you anything? At all?"

"No, all the land is gone." Lugia sighed.

"I know," Silver sighed sadly, "And it's all because I failed."

"You tried," Lugia said.

"Do you suppose the Ivory Tower is still standing?" Silver asked.

"Let's hope so, Silver. Let's hope so." Lugia said.

Silver then remembered what King Bee said before he gave the auryn to him. "Let' the auryn guide you." He said, and then held it to his chin and whispered, "It the Ivory Tower still stands, take us there."

The auryn flashes blue, and behind a big rock, is the Ivory Tower, still as good as ever.

"Lugia!" Silver smiled. "The Ivory Tower!"

Tails, in the attic, smiles happily, and eats his green apple he also brough for his lunch, happily reading on.

They land on the tower, and Lugia said, "Go on, Silver."

"Okay, Lugia." Silver nodded, and went in.

Tails finishes his apple and says, "The Empress..."

The Empress is a small rabbit girl named Cream in a white gown. She sees Silver's sad look.

"Silver, why do you look so sad?" She asked.

Silver took of the auryn and gave it to her. She looked at it and then Silver.

"I failed you, Empress." Silver said sadly.

"Cream suddenly smiled. "No, you haven't. You've brought him with you."

"Who, Empress?" Silver asked.

"The mobian child. The one who can save us all." Cream said.

"You knew about the mobian child?" Silver asked.

"Of course, I knew everything." Cream said.

Silver grows angry with her. "My horse died, I nearly drowned, I almost got mauled by the Werehog, and I just barely got away from the nothing! For what? To find out what you already knew!?"

"It was the only way to get in touch with a mobian." Cream said.

"But I didn't get in touch with a mobian!" Silver cried out.

"Yes, you did, Silver." Cream said. "He has suffered with you. He went through everything you went through. And now, he has come here with you. He's very close. Listening to every word that we say."

"What!?" Tails asked, shocked.

The tower shakes, and Silver and Cream look around and Silver said, "Where is he? If he's so close, why doesn't he arrive?"

Cream said, "He doesn't realize he's already a part of the Neverending Story."

The tower cracks and Silver said, "The Neverending Story? What's that?"

"Just as he is sharing all your adventures, others are sharing his." Cream said. "They were with him when he hid from the bullies in the book store."

Tails, shocked as ever, yells, "But that's impossible!"

"They were with him when he took the book, with the auryn symbol on the cover, in which he's reading his own story...right now." Cream said.

Tails, shocked says, "I just can't belive it! They can't be talking about me! They just can't be!"

The tower cracks again and Silver yells, "What will happen if he doesn't appear?"

"Then our world will disappear," Cream said, "And so will i."

The tower shakes again. "How could he let that happen!?" Silver yelled.

"He doesn't realize that he's the one who has the power to stop it." Cream said. "He simply can't imagine, that one little boy could be that important."

Tails, looking at the book, said, "Is it really me?"

Silver, seeing another crack form, yelled, "Maybe he doesn't know what he has to do!"

"What do I have to do!?" Tails called out.

"He has to give me a new name." Cream said. "He's already chosen it, he just has to call it out."

Tails, still not believing it, said, "But it's only a story. It's not real, it's only a story-"

Silver falls onto his back and is knocked out cold.

"Silver, no!" Tails yelled.

"Silver!" Cream cried, and looked around as the tower cracked even more.

The attic window breaks open again, and a branch hits it, shattering it.

Tails shields himself from the rain with a blanket and looks at foward, as well as Cream, tears in her eyes, and Tails' too. The tower is almost gone.

"Tails..." Cream said. "Why don't you do what you dreamed, Tails?"

"But I can't! I have to keep my feet on the ground!" Tails cried.

"Call my name!" Cream cried. "Tails, please! Save us!"

"Alright! I'll do it!" Tails yelled. "I'll save you! I will do what I dreamed!"

Tails threw the blanket off and went to the broken window and yelled out the name he had chosen for her.

"MOONCHILD!" Tails screamed loud and hard, and it faded to black, and then a small light grows, showing Tails and Cream.

"Why is it so dark?" Tails asked.

"In the beginning, it is always dark." Cream replied. She has a small white light in her hand.

"What is that?" Tails asked her.

"One grain of sand. It is all that remains of my vast empire." Cream said.

Tails asked, "Fantasia has totally disappeared?"

"Yes, it has." Cream said.

Tails then said, "Then everything has been in vain."

"No, it hasn't." Cream said. "Fantasia can arise in you . In your dreams and wishes, Tails."

"How, Empress?" Tails asked.

"Open your hand for me." Cream said, and Tails did as told. She put the sand into his hand.

"What are you going to wish for?" Cream asked.

"I don't know..." Tails said, looking at it.

"Then there will be no Fantasia any more." Cream said.

"How many wishes do I get?" Tails asked.

"As many as the want." Cream said. "And the more wishes you make, the more magnificent Fantasia will become."

"Really, Empress?" Tails asked.

"Yes, try it." Cream said.

Tails, looking up with a smile, as well as the Empress, said, "Then my first wish is..."

We cut to Tails riding on Lugia. "Yeah!" Tails laughed. "Lugia, it's even more beautiful that I thought!"

Lugia, after a while, asked, "Like it, Tails?"

"Lugia, it's wonderful!" Tails smiled, and saw Onix, Sonic, Zubat, Lightning Mcqueen, and Vegeta on the ground nearby, and pointed.

"Lugia, it's like the nothing never was!" Tails said with a smile.

Vegeta taps Sonic, and points up, and Sonic sees them as well as Lightning, And Onix.

Tails waves at them with a laugh, and Onix waves back with his tail.

They then see Silver on his horse.

"Silver! Rpidash!" Tails said with a wide smile.

Silver looks up, and waves at Tails who waves back as he and Rpidash are heading for home.

Lugia then asked, "What would you like to wish for next, Tails?"

Tails said, "Hmmm...let me see..." He then whispered into Lugia's ear and he laughs.

Meanwhile, in the city, Fiona, Scourge, and Rosy are talking when Scourge points, "Look, up there."

"What is that..." Fiona wondered.

It was Tails and Lugia coming towards him.

"Yeah!" Tails cheered proudly. "Yeah!" He sees the bullies and points. "Look, there they are!"

Scourge, Fiona, and Rosy run. "It's a monster!" Scoruge screamed as they ran.

"Get em' Lugia!" Tails said with a smirk. "Let's see how you like it, chickens!"

"Down here!" Scourge pointed to the alley they chased Tails down earlier, and they run down and stop after a moment thinking they're safe.

But when they look back, they see Lugia still hot on thier tail, and they run away.

"We're gonna get you, guys!" Tails shouted with a smirk.

Rosy trips into a big pile of trash, and Scourge and Fiona jump into the dumpster, the lid slamming shut, and Lugia and Tails fly past them.

Tails and Lugia laugh together. "Hahahahahahaha!"

Fiona and Scourge peek out of the dumpster, and look at each other with wide eyes.

It then cuts to a widen scene of the city as another narrator, Shadow's voice, speakes.

"Tails made many other wishes and had many other amazing adventures before finally returning to the ordinary world . . . But that's another story."

The End!


End file.
